


Couldn't Have One Without the Other [podfic] by clio_jlh

by SaySoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Family Feels, Flirting, Friendship, Horses, Humor, Little House on the Prairie - Freeform, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Romance, minor laura hale/Vernon Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySoul/pseuds/SaySoul
Summary: The little town of Beacon that weathered the Long Winter is growing with the arrival of new teacher Miss Laura Hale, who's come to prepare ambitious students Stiles and Lydia for their upcoming college exams. Miss Hale's brother and sister, Derek and Erica, have also come to town to start a horse ranch. But is it their beautiful horses, or the Hale siblings themselves, who have turned Stiles and Lydia's heads?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Erica Reyes, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Erica Reyes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 25





	Couldn't Have One Without the Other [podfic] by clio_jlh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Couldn't Have One Without the Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953980) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



Stream or download: 

[Part 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vPmHKToQkfPSCibEO6i49EakuG1R-eZS): 1 hour

[Part 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10d7P_4NcdGMY9i1U-zrvpBolyUpOCIQE): 1 hour 6 minutes

[Part 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1D1YLu69Pg2wYETClgwZFGmKNCgbvUnwv): 1 hour 56 minutes

[Part 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TYKsPh5_B1Es0u36-X27LhkOGG65kmsu): 2 hours 54 minutes


End file.
